Batman and Batgirl: Forbidden Love
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Based off the events in "The Killing Joke" movie. Bruce and Barbra develop a relationship. But their love is a love that just seems like it can never be.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This story is inspired by "The Killing Joke" animated film. I thought that the introduction of Batgirl's and Batman's romance was interesting. So this story is from Barbra's POV of her relationship with Batman._

 _Chapter 1_

I don't know what it was. Why i made the first move. All of the emotions just bottled up in one moment. I was so angry, yet so crazy from him. I need him. And the best part was... So did he.

I guess i'll go back a little bit so i can explain this better.

It all started with this one case Batman and I were working. This freak named Paris France (Yeah i know stupid ass name) was trying to rise to power in Gotham. I ended up falling into a trap set by him. Batman had to come and rescue me.

And what can i say about Batman. I had known him for 3 years. After figuring out he was the gorgeous billionaire Bruce Wayne, i pressured him into letting become his partner. He wasn't very open to the idea. I would have been his third apprentice. Dick Grayson ended up hating his guts and quit to become Nightwing. Jason Todd was murdered by the Joker. And here i am. Barbra Gordon, the daughter of his closest ally. Sometimes i wonder why he took me in. He knew i wasn't bold enough to release his secret to anyone. I guess he saw potential in me to be a good partner.

So here we are three years later having an argument about this punk. Batman took me off the case. And that struck a nerve with me. I'd be lying if i said i didn't have a huge crush on Batman. How couldn't I? He was big and strong. He was good looking. He had this dominate presence that was so intimidating yet so hot. Honestly, i couldn't care less about his wealth. I liked him for all his other qualities. But he also was filled with qualities i hated too.

After he took me off the case, i snapped. I yelled at him i wanted him to know he was wrong about me and that i was done with him treating me like a child. Finally i attacked him. I used his training to strike him. He passively defended my attacks successfully, until i landed a kick. I was then finally able to pin him to the ground. He didn't fight back at all. He knew i didn't want to hurt him. But he had no idea what i was about to do, and frankly, neither did I.

In that moment all my emotions and feelings towards him came pouring out. I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him. He fought the urge to cooperate... for about a second before he wrapped those huge arms of his around me and kissed me back. It felt so right and wrong at the same time. I could tell he had been thinking of this moment for a while too. Especially when he grabbed my ass tightly. I sat up and took that as an invitation to take this up a level.

Within a second my cape, cowl, and shirt were gone. I bent back down and kissed him and allowed him to undo my bra for me. He rolled over on top of me and removed his cape and cowl as well. I helped him remove his shirt. I was blown away by his perfect body.

We made love on that rooftop. It was crazy. It was hard and tender. Passionate and steamy. It was amazing. He was amazing. The way he held me after we were done was a moment i wanted to last forever. I felt so happy locked inside his embrace. But what followed was anything but amazing.

He avoided me. He felt bad for what he let happen. I understood why. I was much younger than him for one. He didn't want to develop a relationship, especially with a co-worker. Plus i was the daughter of his friend. I also felt bad. He was kind of my boss. My teacher. He was my partner and i wanted to keep things professional. And instead i acted like some horny schoolgirl that couldn't keep it in her pants. I honestly was the one to blame here. I was the one that made the first move.

After a while i couldn't deal with the silent treatment anymore. I called him and tried to talk with him. But of course he was distant. He said we would talk later which really meant; he was going to ignore it as long as possible. He said he was at the docks but forbid me from coming. I thought about going anyway just so that he'd have to do something with me. Maybe he would have to "punish" me for misbehaving and give me a spanking. I let my sick thoughts enter my mind briefly.

My hand was forced into action when i saw an explosion coming from the docks. I had no choice but to check it out. Batman was ambushed by Paris and his thugs. He was in a tight spot and it looked bad for him. But i came in and saved his ass. I took out the thugs and faced off against Paris. I beat that piece of shit asshole, senseless. I was letting all my anger out. All my rage was being taken out on him. I made his face a bloody mess. I was about to deal a final blow when Bruce's large hand gripped my wrist.

I looked back at him. He was starring coldly into my eyes. He shook his head to tell me not to hit him again. I looked back at Paris who was inches from death. He would only survive if i didn't touch him again. And so i didn't. Bruce placed his hand gently on the back of my head and guided me into his chest. I buried my face into his body and tried my best not to cry. I was still filled with so many emotions that i was falling about. Bruce knew that it was bad. But he was there for me in this moment. As i broke he picked up the pieces.

He held me there in a tender embrace. "I'm sorry Barbra." He said deeply.

I removed my head from his chest and look up at him. This time, he made the first move as he gently pressed his lips against mine. I was caught off guard but i wasted little time to kiss back. Out arms were tightly wrapped around one another. We continued this at the mansion.

He and I made love once again. And it was much more passionate and caring than the first time. The first time was us letting out some bottled up emotions. This time we had sex because we truly cared about each other and we needed to be with each other. He put aside my age and who i was. I wasn't Barbra Gordon tonight. No, tonight i was just Barbra. The girl who was stealing his heart. And for me he wasn't my boss Batman, he was Bruce Wayne the most handsome man i've ever met.

And when it was over. He held me tenderly in his arms. As we fell asleep we didn't let the problems this could cause worry us. We wanted this moment and we deserved this moment. But the next morning and the days to come would prove to be a struggle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Alfred came in and opened up the curtains to wake Bruce up. Thankfully he hadn't seen my face...yet. Bruce opened his eyes and immediately pulled my face closer to his chest so Alfred wouldn't see me. He threw some of my hair across my face to conceal me.

"Ah, i see you had some company last night." Alfred said.

"I uh, guess so." Bruce replied nervously.

"Do you even know her name?" Alfred asked.

"No." Bruce answered.

"When will you find a girl that will make you honest?" He asked. Bruce didn't answer. "Well if she wants to, she may come downstairs for some breakfast." Alfred said as he exited.

I was awake for most of the exchange. Me and him looked at each other for a while. "Good morning." A said lightly with a smile on my face.

"Morning." He replied with a half smile. It was weighed down with worry.

"If you regret what we did last night, and you want us to stop i'll understand." I said making sure he didn't feel like he had to be with me.

He simply gave me a big kiss and caressed my face. "I like you Barbra. A lot. But i think he need to keep things quiet. Nobody we know would approve of this."

"I know." I said softly. My smile now turned to a face of sorrow. "Does that mean i have to sneak out?" I asked. He nodded. I let out a sigh. "Will i see you tonight?" He nodded again. With a goodbye kiss i left the mansion and headed home to my apartment.

I was at the library working by boring day job when my friend came up to me and started talking to me. I had told him i was seeing my "yoga" instructor. And being the kind gay friend that he was, he was trying to help me out.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"How was what?" I asked back.

"Girl, you came in here floating on air just like you did the day after the first time you had sex with him."

"Okay, fine. Yes me and him slept together."

"He must be very good to get you all worked up like this."

"He is."

"I'm glad you decided to ignore me instead of getting another yoga class."

"I'm glad i ignored you too."

"You don't seem upset about it either. First time he had you bothered."

"It's complicated between us. But this last time was special. It had a lot more meaning. He told me he liked me and he wanted to see me again."

"Do you think he's the commitment type of guy?"

"He's a very complicated man. A very emotionally stubborn man. I'm not sure if he could ever commit. But, i want to change that."

"Oh, keep dreaming Babs. You can't change a man."

"Watch me."

After sun set and the night began, Batman told me to meet him on a rooftop overlooking the bank. He arrived before me.

"What's the situation?" I asked.

"We have a robbery. It's a hostage situation." He answered.

"So how do we solve it?"

"It's a three story building. I'll enter in from the second floor window while you enter from the roof. You take out the third floor while i take out the second. Then we'll meet back up and work together to clear the first floor."

"Understood." I said.

He gave me a surprised look. He didn't expect me to be so professional after everything that had happened recently. But i was understood what this was. Business in the suits, pleasure in the sheets. I would be able to handle myself and act normally when it mattered.

We entered the bank followed Bruce's plan to perfection. We saved all the hostages and captured all the bad guys.

"Batgirl." He called me over. I walked over to him. "I was thinking that maybe we could meet up after i deal with business here."

"My place 15 minutes. And don't you dare be late." I said poking a stern finger against his chest. I turned around and walked away slowly, making sure he got a good look at the goods before i left.

I was in my room waiting for him. I laying down on the bed in a provocative pose while wearing the new sexy lingerie i had bought earlier that day. Sure enough Bruce showed up right on time. He walked in and i could tell he was blown away by me. He tried his best to quickly regain his composure but i saw the way his eyes popped out of his head. I smiled, stood up and walked towards him.

"Has the Dark Knight come to rescue me?" i asked seductively.

He just wrapped his strong arm around my waist and pulled me into him. Our lips met as our bodies pressed against each other. The sex we shared that night was intense. Yet i could tell his mind was distracted. I could see it in his face. While he was between my legs making love to me, i could see something in his eyes. He was trying to focus on pleasing me and he was doing a good job, but i was worried about what was going on in his head.

After we were done and he was holding me tenderly, i decided to ask him about it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You just seem, worried. You seem distracted. I worry about you. If there anything i can do to help?"

"I just... i.." He let out a sigh. "I talked to your dad after you left."

And just like that, i began to see how this could be a huge problem. "Oh." is all i managed to say.

"It was so uncomfortable. I felt like i was somehow betraying him."

"Bruce, this has nothing to do with him. This is about us. Yes he's my dad but..."

"I'm saying i want to end this. I'm just think we should acknowledge the fact that us being together can cause problems."

"I know." I said softly.

He gently brushed my hair behind my ear and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "We'll make this work Barbra. I promise." Those words meant so much to me. It showed that he cared a lot about me and wanted us to work. He wanted us to be together no matter how difficult it could be. Maybe i was right. Maybe i could get the Dark Knight to commit to an actually relationship.

If only i had known there was serious trouble on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

A couple days later, i was in bed with Bruce when, i woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. Then the next words Bruce and I heard were heart stopping.

"Good morning Master Bruce and... Miss Gordon!?" Alfred shrieked. Bruce and i starred at him not knowing what to say. "She's 19 Master Bruce, and you're 32!"

"Actually last night Bruce and i were celebrating my birthday." I said even though i should have kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, i suppose i stand corrected. You hear that Master Bruce? Now she's only one year under the drinking age!"

"Alfred please just listen..." Bruce started.

"You're parents would be disgusted with you. I know i am." Alfred said as he stormed out of the room.

Bruce held his head in his hands. I couldn't imagine how deep those words must have cut him. I wrapped my arms around him to try and comfort him but i couldn't tell if i was helping or hurting him more. I think he was confused on what to think right now.

A moment of silence passed between us, before i broke the silence. "If you want to call this off now, i understand." I said softly.

He looked at me and shook his head. "No. I don't want to lose you." He said just as soft. "I care too much about you, to let this end us."

That's when i knew i did it. I stole his heart. But now i had a new goal in mind. I wanted to make him fall in love with me (If he wasn't already).

I had him lay back down with me. His head rested on my chest. I cradled his head and ran my fingers through his hair. Here i was this petite girl, holding this guy that put most body builders to shame. I was holding Batman in my arms. He needed me to comfort him and i was more than happy to do so.

A few minutes later we got dressed and went down stairs to talk to Alfred about this. The three of us all stood in the living room. It was so unconformable as we all stood in awkward silence not sure what to say. None of us wanted to make eye contact out of fear it would just make things more uncomfortable.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked hoping we could just get things going and end this.

"Master Bruce, I never would have expected this from you. She is the daughter of your closest ally. How could you betray his trust like this?"

I didn't like Alfred using my father against Bruce one bit. "Alfred, my father has nothing to do with this, so leave him out of this. Bruce and i are together because... Well.." I couldn't actually think on what it was that got us together in the first place. It started with one night of blind sex, and then we turned it into something more.

"It's because we fell in love." Bruce finished for me. My eyes widened as i looked right at him. He said it. He said he loved me. "We never intended for this to happen but it did. We didn't let age or our names prevent us from being together." Bruce walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me. "I love this girl Alfred, and i'm sorry if you don't approve. But frankly i don't give a damn whether you approve or not."

God it was amazing to have Bruce stick up for me like that. He confessed his love for me too. I changed Bruce. I made this emotionally constipated man fall for me.

"You don't have my blessing sir. And you will never have it. And Miss Gordon, i must say i am also disappointed in you. You are a bright girl with a bright future ahead of you. Yet you decided to seek out a rich old man instead of someone who can actually make you happy. We'll see how long this actually last before you two realize that this was all a mistake." Alfred walked away after his lecture.

I rested my head on Bruce's chest. "Don't listen to him Bruce. He doesn't understand what we have."

"No he doesn't" He said pulling me into his kiss.

Later that night i was at my apartment watching TV. I was feeling a little sick so Bruce insisted i took the night off while he handled things by himself.

I heard a knock at my door, which was a little off putting seeing as i wasn't expecting anyone. "Hey Barbra it's me, open up." I heard my fathers voice say from the other side of the door.

Again i was a little nervous. Usually my father called before he visited. No he always called before he came over. He hated showing up unannounced. I slowly made my way to the door. I opened it up and my heart stopped. It wasn't my fathers face i was looking at.

It was a disgusting pale face. The only color from his face was the red lipstick from his mouth. He was wearing a large hat covering his green hair. In his hand he was holding a recorder. "Hey Barbra it's me, open up." It played my fathers voice again.

I was about to make a move, but then he pulled a gun on me. I was frozen in fear. The twisted smile said it all. He was going to kill me. I turned around and tried to run, i didn't make it far before i heard a gunshot. I fell to the ground waiting for the pain of whatever just hit me to catch up to me. I then realized nothing hit me. I turned around to see Batman standing there. His back was turned to me. I heard a second gunshot. He stumbled backwards as he threw a batarang. I saw it hit the Joker in the arm, causing him drop the gun. The joker laughed as he pulled the batarang out of his arm and ran away.

I checked on Bruce who was on his knee breathing heavily. I saw he was shot in the stomach and in the center of his chest. My heart sank as he collapsed into my arms.

"Oh god, Bruce!" i shrieked.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." I said putting pressure on the wound in his chest.

"Barbra i need you to know something." He said. These were the words i never wanted to hear him say.

"Please don't say your goodbye's to me. You can make it. You just gotta hold on." I was losing him.

"I love you Barbra." Were his final words before closing his eyes.

"Bruce no! Don't leave me!" i cried. I had no idea what to do. I then reached into his belt and grabbed a communicator he always kept on him. He used it for when he needed to call Nightwing on emergencies.

"Nightwing! Can you hear me? Get off your ass and answer me!" I shrieked.

"Barbra. What are you doing calling me on this thing?" He asked.

"Dick! It's Bruce. He's hurt. He's hurt bad i need you to help me."

"Whoa slow down! What happened!"

"There's no time to slow down! He's shot and i need your fucking help! So get your ass down here now!"

"I'm coming. Do whatever it takes to keep him breathing." Dick said.

As i waited for Dick to come help me, i just held Bruce tightly. I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't let him go. But he was slipping away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I sat in a chair next to Bruce's bed. He was stable; but with the amount of blood he lost there was no telling when he'd wake up. We weren't even sure if he'd wake up. I sat there holding is hand waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Bruce. Please come back to me. I need you." i cried. "You can't leave me. Especially not now." There was a reason i was feeling sick the night.

Another day passed and still nothing. I was getting worried. But then i saw his eyes begin to open. He looked around and saw me.

"Barbra." He called out softly. He gently placed his hand on my face. Tears of joy rolled down my cheek onto his hand.

"You saved my life. You almost died." I said as i laid down next to him.

"And i'd do it again for you."

"I love you Bruce."

"I love you too Barbra." Those words sounded so good coming from him. I held him in my arms. He was my Bruce. He was mine. And nothing was going to take him away.

"How much blood did i lose?" He asked.

"You don't want to know." I answered. We sat there for a few more minutes. It kept gnawing at me. The news i got after we got him stable. I had to tell him. "Bruce, i'm going to say something. It's really big news."

"What is it?"

"Bruce... I'm pregnant." I said with a nervous smile on my face. Don't get me wrong. I was excited to be holding his baby. But still being pregnant is also a scary thing. The hormones. The cravings. The sickness. And the fact that i'm going to look fat. But i still wanted to have his baby.

Bruce's eyes popped out of his skull practically. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. His face of surprise now turned to a face of happiness. "The perfect woman, and a baby on the way. What more could i ask for?" He said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Seeing as we're going to be parents. Maybe it would be fitting to take care of your son as Mrs. Barbra Wayne." I suggested.

"Barbra Gordon will you marry me?"

I smiled widely. "Yes." I answered instantly pressing my lips hard against his.

He pulled away and laid his head down. "Eh, that was too much. I don't have a whole lot of strength right now." He groaned.

"It's okay, you lost a lot of blood. You need to take things easy. This is a lot to take in right now."

"I feel like hammered shit." He whined.

A wide, some might say twisted, grin spread across my face. "Well then." I said as i straddled his lap. "How about you just let nurse Barbra take good care of you." I said seductively.

"Barbra i love where you're going with this, but i just don't have the strength to move."

"Then just sit back, and let me do all the work." I said placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm the luckiest man alive." He chuckled.

"Damn right you are." i replied.

Bruce would go on to make a full recovery. We did everything we planned on doing. We got married (even though my father never fully 100% approved). I gave birth to our perfect baby boy. And now 12 years later, we protect Gotham as a family. Batman, Batwoman, and Robin.

The End


End file.
